Dark Horse
by SapphireTrafficker
Summary: Sequel to White Horse. Written upon the request from the readers of the previous story. It's not really that dramatic, but I can't really think of a better second genre. This time, Christian and Ana had been spending a lot of time together, and he thought maybe it's time for them to take another step in their relationship. No BDSM/Cheating. HEA.


**A/N: Originally I planned this story as a one-shot and an one part story, but since I got so much support and compliments from my first fan fiction, I decided to write a next chapter for it as a reward for the readers. It will only have one chapter, I know it might not be enough, but I am working on another one for FST. I posted it separately because I liked the first part of the story, and felt like it shouldn't have a second chapter, but since many of you requested it and I had one written, I want to separate them so I put it as a sequel.**

 **So this is what most of you have been waiting for. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Marry me."

"What?"

"I want you to marry me."

"Christian, I think you're dreaming." She whispered.

¢Ω¢

Anastasia Steele, the young editor of SIP, lover of a CEO, had never felt so unsure of her decisions. Although she didn't want to be recognized as the girlfriend or lover of the successful businessman, most people only knew that as a fact about her.

When she got up from beside Christian last night, to think about everything that had happened on the show. She wasn't expecting to run into him, and she wasn't expecting him to confess everything to her. Stunned and shocked, she accepted his request. First, she wasn't expecting him to contact her to offer her a ride to Portland; then, she wasn't expecting him to make a move on her.

They had only been apart for utmost five days, yet she felt like ages, and going back to Escala and back in his arms felt like home, they felt right. After what they'd been through before the show, she was trying her best to forget him and was trying her very best to move on, but she got to nowhere. Then when they met, she didn't expect her heart to be that fragile before his presence.

Ana only followed her heart when she agreed to get back together with him. She made a mental note to pay a visit to Flynn, wanting to know what had been going on with him.

Then when she was engulfed in her own thoughts and all the events that had happened, Christian stirred, he was having a nightmare again. Without thinking, she rushed back to his side and shook him awake to assure him that he was safe. When he opened his eyes to gaze into hers, the first thought that got to his mind was the fact that he wanted her with him for the rest of his life. So that was when he blurted out the question, the proposal.

The next morning was as usual, however, when Ana questioned him about the night event, thinking that he was probably really dreaming about everything, he told her that he meant what he said.

"I want to marry you." He said in the most earnest way she'd ever seen.

"Why?" She asked, not wanting to give out her answer and opinion just yet, although she already had some thoughts about it that night. To be perfectly honest, Ana didn't fall asleep after seeing Christian's breathing becoming even.

"Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said, most ardently. "I know I'm complicated," he continued when she didn't say anything or give any reaction, "I don't expect you to say yes right away, but I do want you to consider it." His eyes never leaving hers, searching her face for doubts and insecurities. "Think about it, please?" He asked in a pleading voice, still searching in her eyes for second thoughts.

"Okay, I'll think about it." Seeing him in the vulnerable state and his fragile heart might break any second, she decided to stall time.

He smiled at her and pulled her face down to press his lips to hers. She could feel him grinning into the kiss, against their moving lips, she could feel his excitement.

¢Ω¢

Ana sat in Jack's office, knowing that Luke Sawyer, her CPO would be somewhere near her office.

Ever since Jack sexually assaulted her in the office, Christian wouldn't allow Ana to go anywhere without her CPO or himself. Ana initially refused, but Christian wasn't negotiating with him. Not wanting to start another fight with him, she accepted to have a body guard.

Staring at her computer screen after her assistant, Hannah, went over her schedule with her, she returned to her work. Ana had to read over a manuscript before attending a meeting with human resources after lunch.

Not feeling like doing anything in the morning, because all she had in her mind was Christian's proposal.

When her thoughts were into last night, her blackberry rang beside her. It was yet another gift from her billionaire boyfriend.

Seeing the caller ID, a smile crept on to her face, _speaking of the devil_ , she thought before accepting it and picking it up.

"Hey." She said into the phone with a smile tugging on her lips.

"Hi," he replied, sounding exhausted, but was still happy to hear her voice, "someone's in a good mood."

Ana could imagine the expression on his face. "Hm…" She hummed into the phone, not really knowing what to say, because she didn't want to bring up the sensitive topic.

"Wanna take the afternoon off?" Christian asked, Ana could practically hear another plan in his tone. "We can go out and celebrate your promotion."

"Have you done something about my position in SIP?" Ana frowned, really having no idea where this was going.

Christian had just bought Seattle Independent Publishing, he did that so he could have an eye out for Ana. It was one of his controlling characteristics.

"No, I've done nothing. Most of SIP's employees don't even know a merger is happening." He said quickly.

"You do sound like you need a break, but I have a meeting with human resources this afternoon." Ana said, looking up to see Sawyer entering her office with none other than Elena Lincoln. "Jesus fucking Christ." She whispered to herself, forgetting that she was on the phone.

"Sorry, should I get her to leave Miss Steele?" Sawyer apologized, standing close to the intruder preventing her from doing anything to harm Ana.

"What is it Ana?" Christian's concerned voice sounded from the phone, but Ana was no longer listening. She terminated the call, put down the phone, her glare still on the intruder.

Sawyer's phone ringed just after Ana ended her call.

"If it's Christian, don't bother." Ana informed her CPO. "Just text him or Taylor about her existence." Luke did what he was told.

"What brings you here?" Ana asked, faking courtesy and politeness; putting on a fake smile.

"Just here to check on a friend's friend." Elena said, sitting down on the chair opposite of her desk, making herself comfortable.

"Then you've done your job already. You are please to leave." She said, still using her calm voice, gesturing at her door. "I appreciate it, Mrs Robinson." Ana said, her voice drip with sarcasm.

"Ana," she said softly, as if wanting to tame her. "I'm not the enemy." It was the exact same phrase she said during the Coping Together Gala.

"What happens between Christian and I is none of your goddamn business, so you stay the fuck away from us." Ana repeated the same response she used in that Gala. Two can play this game. "Now you've done your job, you are dismissed." She gave Sawyer a look and he stepped in to pull her away.

When Sawyer urged Elena out of the doors, she turned back to her screen, starting to read it absentmindedly. None of the words were registered into her brain after quickly scanning through three paragraphs.

"What the fuck are you doing here Elena?" Christian's pissed off voice startled Ana, making her jump in her seat and look out of the glass of her office.

Elena didn't make it far enough to get out of her sight, she was just in time to see Christian, whom Ana didn't expect to show up in person.

They were standing in front of her assistant, Hannah's desk. When her eyes landed on her assistant, she could see the the helpless girl witnessing a cross-fire between two intimidating people. Ana decided she might needed to rescue her assistant. So she called her.

"Hannah." Her assistant took a moment to hear her and then, she stood up quietly, as if sneaking away from her parents. She walked to her office carefully. "Sorry you have to witness all that." Ana apologized, gesturing to the two that were still fighting.

"It's fine. Just startled." Hannah said, still recovering. Ana looked past her, she saw Taylor approaching behind Christian and Sawyer still next to Elena. The two seemed to be communicating with their eyes, it looked funny from the outside, but they seemed to be discussing something important.

"Do you mind getting me a cup of tea?" Ana asked, wanting to give her assistant a break, and also she could go out and watch.

"Sure."

"Take your time." Ana said, dismissing her, making sure she knew what she meant by that.

Ana stood up from her chair, following Hannah out of the office. She crossed her arm in front of her chest, looking from Christian's expression, he was beyond pissed.

"She's not right for you." Ana was there just in time to hear Elena say it.

"You don't know what's right for me." Christian snarled. "You taught me how to fuck." He said roughly, glaring at her. His eyes softened for a while when he spotted Ana behind Elena.

"You have needs Christian, and she won't satisfy you." Elena continued.

 _How dare she say that when Christian had made his attitude absolutely clear_. Ana thought, she scowled at Mrs Robinson. Walking closer towards them, she stood next to Sawyer, using him as a shield from the bitch.

Christian was too pissed to even say anything, he just gave Taylor and Sawyer a look, telling them to get rid of Elena.

"I'm pulling out of your beauty salon." He snapped after her retreating figure accompanied by his two securities.

Elena stopped in her tracks, and turned around. "Oh you wouldn't dare."

"I have the larger share, you're going to either buy it from me or you're just going to give it all up. Your choice." He shrugged, informing her this made her world tumbling down. She was horror struck for a second, but quickly put her bitch face back on.

"You will get neither." She threw it in his face before turning her heels and stomping out of the building.

"I'll see to it." He muttered to himself, enjoying the how helpless Elena was when it comes to business.

Christian turned back to focus his softened gaze on Ana who had been standing next to her assistant's desk this whole time, listening after dismissing her.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, walking towards her, cupping her cheek in his hands. Leaning down and planting a soft gentle kiss on her lips.

"You're asking me this after you shouted at Elena." Ana raised an eyebrow, asking him incredulously.

"Why did you hang up on me?" He frowned.

"I have Luke report it to you." She shrugged, seeing it as no big deal.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. You're on the phone with me, you can just tell me there."

"I'm just too stunned about her visit here. I didn't even know whether I should talk to her or just kick her out." She looked back at him.

He stared at her in an expression that Ana couldn't exactly describe with words.

When he didn't say anything, Ana saw Hannah walking towards them with her tea in her hand, she looked awkward and confused about what she should do. Ana went to her rescue for the second time this morning.

"Hannah, here, just hand it to me." She said, taking the tea cup from her and thanking her.

Ushering Christian to somewhere other than her assistant's desk, Ana started to walk him out.

"I thought you're busy today." She said, an attempt to make small talks and convince herself to get back to work at the same time. "You sound exhausted on the phone earlier."

"I was busy, until Elena showed up." He sighed.

"I'm sorry you lost your only friend." Ana apologized not so apologetically.

"Are you?" He smiled at her, knowing what she really thought of his friend.

"No." She grinned cheekily.

Christian leaned in and kissed her. "You're cute."

The comment shocked Ana, it wasn't something that would come out of Christian's mouth. He wasn't the type of guy to say such thing.

"Have Sawyer drive you to Grey House and I will take you to lunch." He said, giving her one last peck on the lips before heading to his SUV.

Sawyer was back to her side instantly after the car blend into the busy street.

¢Ω¢

"When is your meeting?" Christian asked once they got to the restaurant and settled down after ordering.

"Why? Are you taking me somewhere?" Ana asked, having an internal debate whether she should postpone it or not.

"Just tell me." He said.

"What do you have in mind?" She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, but in a playful manner.

"You'll see, but tell me the time."

"I thought you'd know by now."

"As much as I like to stalk you, I don't keep track of your workday schedule." He said, "it's too much to keep track of." Winking as he said the last part.

"I thought you'd find out on your own." She teased, still not answering.

"It's much better to hear it from you, Miss Steele. I don't like to find out stuff about you from other people."

"Good point."

"Always." He smirked, before Ana could say anything else. She gaped at him, since when did he show off his big ego?

Ana rolled her eyes and smiled when she noticed the movement of Christian's hand.

"Stow your twitching palm, young man." She winked, time to get him back. "My meeting is going to be at two. Make your plans."

"You are very brave aren't you?" He mused out loud, running a finger over his smooth chin.

"Always." She deadpanned.

Christian laughed, making her giggle.

"We're taking my sport car to somewhere, I'm going to show you something." He said, remaining it a mystery.

"I hate not knowing things." She muttered, not liking the idea of a surprise, but not hating it like she thought she would.

"I know, little girl." He pinched her chin while tilting it to make her look at him.

"Can I drive?" She asked, taking a sip of her lemonade. Ana didn't want to drink alcohol because she wasn't exactly in her best shape, she was rather tired, mentally, from the encounter this morning. "Your sport car." She clarified.

"No," he stated simply, wanting to end the conversation.

"Why?"

"It was my baby, of course I'm going to be careful about it." He reasoned.

" _Was_. Past tense Grey." She noted.

"Yeah, she's been replaced by a person. She's no longer my baby, you are." He said, putting down his non-alcoholic drink.

"Yeah right." She scoffed, eying him from the corner of her eyes when she stuffed a piece of lettuce in her mouth.

"It's still my favorite." He shrugged, knowing that she wasn't buying any of it.

"I am capable of driving, I do have a driver's license since I was in high school." Ana complained. "If you're so worried about your baby's safety, you shouldn't even allow her to come out."

"That's why she has a CPO."

"And not allowed to drive on her own."

"Fine, I'll buy you one if you like it that much, but I'm not letting you drive it, because I feel like I'm not in control."

"But you let Taylor drive you."

"That's different."

"Different how? You called me different once. Christian." She chided, her mood getting worse with every argument she had with him in this day.

"Will you just drop it, Anastasia?" He was getting annoyed and his patience was wearing thin.

"No, not until you tell me that you're not going to buy me a car." Ana started a deal.

"Okay, but you will not be driving it, not today."

"Can I at least drive it back to my office?" She pleaded, knowing the chance of him agreeing might be thin.

"We'll see." Was all he said, but that was enough to make her feel better.

The grim line on his lips was also telling her to shut her mouth and be quiet, before she accidentally unleashed the beast.

¢Ω¢

In the car to the place Christian had in mind, the conversation between her and Elena kept playing in loop in her mind. She leaned her head against the window, watching the building zoom past her. A particular sentence made her especially upset.

"Penny for your thought?" Christian quipped, taking his eyes off the empty road for a moment to stare at her worriedly.

Ana shook her head, not sure whether it was because of her thought or because she didn't want to share it, but one way or another, he turned back, dropping the subject.

"I told you I hung up on you because I was too stunned right?" She started, deciding to share her thought. Maybe she shouldn't jump to conclusion that fast, she convinced herself.

"Mm hm, yeah." He nodded, confused with the way she started. "Did you lie to me?"

"No, why would I do that? There's nothing to hide from you." Her head snapped to his direction in an instant upon hearing the accusation. "You're the one who's not trusting me now." She stated.

"Touché." He muttered, more to himself, because he was caught off guard by the remark.

"Anyways, I dropped my phone too stunned not by her showing up, but by something she said." Ana continued. Christian turned his attention to her for a brief second, wanting to see her expression to make sure he heard her right.

"What did she say to you?" He asked quickly, not happy about it.

"She knew you proposed." She mumbled in a low voice, but she was sure he heard it.

"What?" He almost stopped the car.

"You heard me." Ana deadpanned. "She knew about the proposal, and knew that I didn't give you an answer."

Christian was speechless, his lips sealed tight in a line. He was gripping the steering wheel to get rid of his anger and frustration.

"Just to reassure you, Christian, I'm not saying no to the marriage, but I'm not saying yes right now, this question can wait for a while." Ana didn't know where did she get the courage to tell him all this when he was on the verge of exploding with rage.

He heaved out what seemed like a relieved sigh and nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Back to Elena." She continued, dominating the conversation like she always did. "How did she know? Did you tell her?"

"What? No!" He stopped the car and parked it aside, turning off the engine, but his iPod was still playing softly in the background. He turned to Ana, who was looking at him as if he was out of his mind.

Christian took her chin and forced her to look at him in the eyes. "What makes you think that I'd tell everything to her. I just proposed to you last night, it wasn't planned, it was spontaneous. I didn't know I'd ask you to marry me, but I don't regret asking it."

Ana's gaze was fixed to his gray orbs, her lips parted. "I'm sorry." She whispered an apology, knowing it wouldn't be enough.

"I do trust you, Christian." Ana continued, knowing an apology would't put him down. "But you took her advise and followed me to Georgia, you took her advise and showed me the worst side, and see what that did to you?" She brought up the past as an example just to prove her point, not to make one. "You're completely blinded by her actions that seemed to be beneficial to you, but it wasn't what you were looking for."

She paused, looking back at him, telling him that she still wasn't finished.

"You wanted more with me, but she won't allow it, no matter how you deny it, Christian, she wants you to herself or at least to a sub and not to a committed relationship with someone that's none of the two. You blindly took her suggestion and it caused you me, you'd think it was all your doing, but no, it was what she wanted out of all the suggestions she was giving." Ana stopped, Christian was confused, but he was also disappointed. She wasn't sure if it was a disappointment towards her or towards Elena. "Do you still not see it?" She softened her voice, asking her most sincerely. Her hand reached up to stroke his cheek.

Christian closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. Ana could feel the gears in his brain turning, trying to chew up the words she just said to him. When he opened his eyes, she saw doubt in them, knowing that with one more push from her, she might kick Elena out of his life, their life, forever.

"Christian, you refused to see all of this clearly, because you don't want to lose what seemed like your only friend, so you'd rather let yourself be buried underneath this whole time." Her words were slowly starting to make their way to his brain, she knew she was close. "If you can treat her as a friend, considering your very special history with her, but you cannot see other people as friends, even they are the people who love you the most. You block out those who truly loves you with all their heart, but you let someone who has been trying to control you in every aspect into your heart."

He let her words sink into him, he turned his stare in front. Starting up the car. She was expecting him to say something or at least to shout at her, but he wasn't even looking at her, she feared she had misread the situation and pushed him too hard.

"Christian, please, say something." He hadn't been focusing on the road ever since, not looking at her once. Ana begged softly, crossing her fingers and prayed that she didn't do anything terribly wrong. "Did I offend you? Have I done something? Please, just say something, even if it's just to shout at me and kick me out of this car. Just do something." She was desperate for an answer from him, anything would do.

His silence treatment was giving her a hard time, she was getting more and more worried. It was driving her crazy. Ana didn't know that she was on the brink of breaking down until a tear broke out of her eye socket.

"I'm sorry, Christian." She murmured, barely audible in the car over the soft classic music.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, why are you apologizing?" He said the first part in monotone, but his voice turned curious, then when he turned to look in Ana's direction, he couldn't see her face and immediately knew something was up.

"Can we postpone this trip?" Ana asked, still facing the window. Christian could hardly see the reflection on the window, but luckily there were darker colored bushes in the background that made Ana's reflection stood out.

"Baby," he called softly, seeing her shimmering tears that was rolling down her cheek. Pulling the car aside for the second time during this trip, he pulled her in, letting her bury her face in his chest as a sob escaped. "Why are you crying?" He kissed the top of her head gently, smoothing her back.

"I thought I've done something wrong to piss you off." She let out a small whimper in his shirt.

"No, you're absolutely right, you are making me see everything differently and now I'm beyond piss with myself and with Elena." He told her, releasing her when she pulled away slightly.

Glaring at him, she almost growled. "Why didn't you fucking tell me? I was even ready for a whipping if that's what it takes to get your anger out on me."

Christian was broken inside to see his Ana being drive insane by himself. Guilt rose up his stomach.

"Baby, look at me." He pleaded, lifting up her chin slightly. She did with a pair of watery baby blue eyes. "I want to thank you for pointing out a clear path for me, I have been to dense to realize all of it, I'm not mad at you, I'm grateful for being such a lucky guy to have you." He told her in the most genuine way possible. "Please forgive me, I got carried away by my thoughts. Accept my apology baby?" Ana nodded, closing her eyes and squeezing out one last drop of tear, he wiped it dry the instant it appeared.

Leaning down, he kissed her and stopped before any of them could deepen it. The kiss was brief, but it was enough for enough to convey their feelings for each other at that moment.

"Now dry up your tears, and get yourself together." He let go of her, giving her a subtle smile. She looked at him as if she had been dreaming.

"What?" She asked inaudibly.

"You're driving." He motioned to the steering wheel.

Ana's eyes lit up in surprise and happiness. Christian would've done that months ago if she knew this was all it would take for Ana's eyes to shine with grace again.

"Really?" She asked, sounding like a kid who had just been given a gift in their dream.

"Get out and switch before I regret my decision. I'm an in-the-moment kind of guy, and you know it." He winked, getting out of the car on his side and quickly appeared at her side.

Ana was now behind the steering wheel, looking very nervous, yet delightful at the same time.

"Aren't you afraid of me hurting this baby of yours?" She asked, examining all the controls around her and pulling over her seatbelt.

"I couldn't care less about this car when I know that I'm behind the joyful glint in your eyes."

"Ready?" She turned to him, looking nervous and excited, he nodded, and she stepped down the gas, the car zoomed back on to the road again.

"Oh my god, I love this car!" She exclaimed when they were heading back to the way they came from with nothing but a straight high way in front.

"Okay, it's decided, it might be the most expensive gift I will ever ask for from you, but, can I get one for my birthday?" Ana joked, only half serious.

"Sure." Christian nodded in a heartbeat. Buying an Audi R8 was nothing to him.

¢Ω¢

"You really bought that for me?" Ana said in awe, she leaned into Christian's side, admiring the car, the same sport car she drove and loved only in white, in front of them. "I was only joking."

"Anything for you, my lady; anything to see that smile on your lips again."

"Or is it just one of your ways in keeping me with you?" She teased.

"Money and car aren't that appealing to you aren't they?" He mused. "I told you I'd do anything to keep you safe and with me."

"So you can fuck me?" She continued to tease him. But this time, she may have crossed the line, because his face darkened. He still couldn't be heavily teased.

Seeing his reaction, she got scared, so before he could have a chance to say anything, she turned to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his chest, looking up at him coquettishly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She begged, wanting to get the dark thoughts out of his mind and get the playful Christian back. "Forgive me." She whispered to him.

He looked down and stared into her eyes. His hand went up tendering her skin. She leaned into his touch, but was still eyeing him nervously.

"I forgive you." He said softly, she breathed out in relief. "But," he warned, "you have to remember that I still need time to adjust until you can make fun of me."

"Yes, Sir." She grinned.

"God, you're so perfect." He leaned down and kissed her, cupping her face with both of his hands.

When they pulled away, she could sense a question coming from his way, and she could only guess what it was going to be about, so she smiled.

"Do you have an answer for me?" He asked, knowing that she would understand.

Ana nodded, still grinning from cheek to cheek.

"Yes."

* * *

 **A/N: Your thoughts and opinions matters to me, it means the world to me, so, Please tell me I didn't ruin anything.**


End file.
